<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RED HOOD AND UNEXPECTED EVENTS by Dark_Knight36</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471331">RED HOOD AND UNEXPECTED EVENTS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Knight36/pseuds/Dark_Knight36'>Dark_Knight36</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batman: The Killing Joke, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Lesbian Sex, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Other, Romance, Sex, Shower Sex, Threesome, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Knight36/pseuds/Dark_Knight36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Todd and Barbara Gordon has a relationship and they love each other. Sadly Donna Troy has feelings for Jason. Donna made a choice and tells her true feelings to Jason. But this choice changed their lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Gordon/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Donna Troy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello this is my first fanfic. Sorry about my English. I am a fan of Red Hood and if you like it I want to made stories about Red Hodd and other Marvel and DC heroes and other franchises. I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>GOTHAM CİTY</p><p>It was a rainy night in Gotham. Jason Todd also known as Red Hood doing training in Batcave. During his training Jason thinks his last six years.He was killed,resurrected,he try to kill Joker but Batman stopped him. He was still angry to Bruce to he never killed that stupid clown. He and his stupid no killing rule. Thinking those events make him angry. He left training and sit a chair. When he was rested he hear a voice:</p><p>"Still thinking about past?"</p><p> </p><p>He looking where the voice come and he saw Barbara Gordon. His girlfriend and teammate. Their have a relatioship with two years. She helped Jason to return normal. He didin't saw her for a week. Because she has a mission with Birds Of Prey. She wears her batgirl suit and hell she looks so sexy. He says:</p><p>"Yeah Babs."</p><p> </p><p>She come and kissed him. He grabs her ass and she starts moaning:</p><p> </p><p>"I miss your touching Jay. It makes me horny."</p><p>"I know I miss you too Babs. I want to show you how much I missed you but two hours later I have a mission."</p><p>"Don't worry babe I can wait tomorrow." She says.</p><p> </p><p>They both stop kissing and wakes up from chair. Jason quickly wears his Red Hood outfit and before he leaves he gave a kiss on her cheek:</p><p>"I love you. You now that right?" He says.</p><p>"I know now go."</p><p> </p><p>TİTANS TOWER/JUMP CİTY</p><p>After a mission with Titans the team members going their rooms to resting except two member. Wally West goes to Gotham to help Jason Todd against Captain Cold. Donna Troy sit on a armchair and thinking. She thinks how things got to this point. Donna has a tragic life. Three years ago she lost both her ex-husband Terry, her step-daughter Jennifer and her son Robert in a car crash. After that Donna lost herself. Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl and Titans helper her recover. She just a broken woman now. She lost all of her hope. During their funeral Roy Harper bring someone she didin't expect. Jason Todd second Robin now know as Red hood. Joker killed him a few years ago and later resurrected by League Of Shadows. Donna knew he has a crush on her since he was Robin. During the funeral she was angry and never stop crying. She blamed herself for their death. They took her to her room. She said she wanted to be alone for a while. An hour later the door of her room was knocked:</p><p> </p><p>"Donna its Jason can I come."He says.</p><p>She is still crying and angry but she allow him come:</p><p>"Okay"</p><p> </p><p>He enters her room. Donna look him closely. They were the same age, she realize he change too much, now he has white strike on his hair, a scar on his face but he was still the same person. Nightwing tells them his return as Red Hood and his war against Batman and Joker. She starts talking:</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want Jason?"</p><p>"I just want to talk you."</p><p>"For what. To remember the old days?" She said angrily.</p><p>"No" he says calmly. "I am sorry about your lost but you shouldn't blame yourself".</p><p>"It was my fault Jason I left my son alone and he was died because of me. My baby is dead. " She kept crying</p><p>"I heard you're broke up with your husband."</p><p>"He didin't like my superhero life. He afraid that something will happen to our family. That's why we broke up and I left Robert with him. I thought they would be safe. But now I know it was a mistake because they are dead." Her cries didin't stop. </p><p>"Look Donna" he sit next to her "I know how you feeling but blame yourself won't bring them back. Donna Troy I know is a strong and a tough girl. You're better then this."</p><p> </p><p>Donna stopped crying for a moment. Then she hugs him and keeps crying. They stayed like that for a few minutes.</p><p>"They won't return aren't they?" She said.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"But you return."</p><p>"Not willingly. I-I hope you find peace Donna."</p><p>"Thank you Jay. I need this." she stopped criying and smiles finally.</p><p>"You are welcome. Wait did you call me Jay?"</p><p> </p><p>Donna remembers that day and she smiles. That day she feels something for him but she didin't know what it is. But now she know what it is. A few monts ago she, Jason, Kyle Rayner and many heroes save the multiverse. She and Jason helped each other. After the battle she realize the truth. She loves Jason. But she don't want to hurt his feelings. Because she knew he loves Barbara Gordon. She stands up and prepares to go to Gotham. She know he and Wally on a mission in Gotham City. She know it was risky. But she made a choice now and she is going to Gotham to her true feelings about him because she can't hide anymore.</p><p> </p><p>GOTHAM CİTY</p><p>Red hood and Flash fight against Captain Cold. He come to city to robbing Gotham Bank. But heroes didin't let him alone. Red Hood and Flash attack him. Captain Cold uses his cold gun and he says:</p><p> </p><p>"Damn you all. Why didin't you heroes left me alone. I want to rob a bank for once didin't captured."</p><p>"Sorry cold it was never happened." Says Flash.</p><p>"Iron Hights awaits you Cold." Red Hood says </p><p>"Never.When did you two become friends ha?" He still attack them.</p><p>"That doesn't concern you says." Flash </p><p>"Flash its time to end this you with me"? Red Hood says.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Now".</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later Cold was fainted. Both of them left the place.</p><p> </p><p>"Leave him to cops Wall."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Ok. I go to titans tower you came?"</p><p>"No. I see you tomorrow there." Red hood says.</p><p>"Fine. See you around Jay."</p><p> </p><p>Jason returns to Wayne Manor. When he goes to Alfred says:</p><p> </p><p>"Master Todd you have a visitor."</p><p>"Who."</p><p>"Miss Donna troy."</p><p>"What why is she here."</p><p>"I do not know sir."</p><p>"Ok where is she now."</p><p>"At your room sir."</p><p>"Ok Alfred thanks."</p><p> </p><p>Jason goes his room and finds Donna sitting his bed. When he enters room She starts talking:</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Jason."</p><p>"Hello Donna why you are here."</p><p>"I want to talk you something with you."</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"Jason ı don't know how to tell you do this but ı can't hide it anymore."</p><p>"Ok then what is it tell me."</p><p> </p><p>Donna stops for a moment kissed him. Jason was shocking:</p><p> </p><p>"Donna what are you doing."</p><p>"I am sorry Jason but truth is I-I love you. I love you since we saved multiverse."</p><p>"But we can't Donna."</p><p>"I know we can't because you love barbara. But I know this whatever happens I love you." Then she kissed him slowly. Jason was shock and still can't believe this. He has a crush on her when he was robin. But she didin't like him and now years later she kissed him. Jason can't stop himself and grab Donna ass and breast and kissed her.</p><p> </p><p>Barbara Gordon come to manor to surprise her boyfriend Jason she saw he and Wally's adventures on tv. She goes to kitchen asks Alfred:</p><p> </p><p>"Alfred Jason is here."</p><p>"Yes Ms Gordon but he has a guest."</p><p>"Who."</p><p>"Donna Troy."</p><p>"Why is she here you know that."</p><p>"I am afraid not."</p><p>"Where are they now."</p><p>"Master Jason's room."</p><p>"Thank you Alfred."</p><p> </p><p>Barbara goes to Jason's room. She begins hear noises on Jason's room. Barbara enters his room and she was shocked.<br/>
Jason and Donna was kissing. Jason grabs her ass and breast and she touched his back and kissed him badly. She shouts at them:</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck."</p><p>Both of them were in shock. Jason try to explain:</p><p>"Babe its not what you think."</p><p>"Are you sure because you're kissing an amazon."She turns Donna:</p><p>"How could you do this Donna."</p><p>"Barbara I am sorry". Donna says.</p><p>"Oh I am sure you're sorry." She turns Jason:</p><p>"Do you how much I love you Jay." she starts criying.</p><p>"Let me explain babe."</p><p>"Enough don't call me again. I hate you all. I never wanted to see both of you."</p><p>"Babs wait please." Jason said.</p><p> </p><p>Barbara left manor as crying. Jason also crying. Donna realize she ruined everything. Jason and Donna stay quite for minutes. And she stars talking:</p><p>"I am sorry Jason."</p><p>"Donna just go please."</p><p>"Ok". Before she left his room she says: "Forgive me Jason from now you never see me again. I am really sorry." She left manor. Donna realize her mistake and she thinks " What have I done." She ruined their life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jason and Barbara broke up because of Donna. Three months later a surprise visitor came Barbara's house.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>GOTHAM CİTY</p><p> </p><p>Its been three months Jason and Barbara broke up. Since that day Barbara stay away from Jason. He try to talk her but she didin't answers his calls. Bat family didin't know why they broke up. They didin't tell no one about that night. Jason talks Alfred and asked him say nothing about Donna's arrival. Also Donna stay away from Jason. She knew it was her fault. She try to hide her emotions. Their missions with Titans they didin't talk each other. Raven and Starfire realised something is wrong on Donna they try to talk but she refuse. Raven also knew Jason was upset. But she didin't realize because of Donna. One night Barbara and her father Jım Gordon stays their home and watching tv. Barbara still thinks that night. Why Jason betrayed her? Since when he and Donna has a relationship? What if it's not what she really thinks? It has to be. He betrayed her trust with Donna Troy. She know Jason has a crush on her years ago. She knew Donna was a good ally. She also goes to her family's funeral. What happened to them it's sad. But that doesn't mean you can have another person's lover. Barbara know deep down she still loves him but also hates him. But it's over now. He can have his amazon. Then their room was knocked. She opens the door and she saw a gun and a smiling face. Afterwards a gun shot was heard. </p><p> </p><p>JUMP CİTY</p><p> </p><p>A week ago Titans realized Terra was a agent of Deathstroke but not willingly. Deathstroke brainwashed her. She didin't want to betray her friends but she has no choice. They helper her to fight with Deathstroke's mind control. But that was hard. She attacks them with all of her power. Also now Deathstroke and his army came here and joined the fight.</p><p>"Your not his puppet Terra."</p><p>"I can't Starfire. He's stronger."</p><p>"I agree with Starfire Terra. Beast Boy, Red Arrow, Troia watch out." Red hood says.</p><p>"I don't need help Red Hood." Troia says angrily. Red Hood knew she wasn't angry. He knew why is she doing like that. She try to stay away from him after that night.</p><p>"Don't worry I got this." Beast Boy says.</p><p>"You can't save her. She helped me to kill you all." Deathstroke talks.</p><p>"Never Slade." Nightwing talks angrily.</p><p>"Nightwing watch out. More bad guys" Green Lantern uses his ring and protect them from bullets. </p><p>"Flash, Red Arrow, Green Lantern a little help?" Starfire fights with Deathstroke's soldiers.</p><p>"I'm on my way. Raven you must do something." Flash looked her.</p><p>Red Arrow comes and shoots Terra's hand and leg. "I am sorry Terra. Raven now!" She talks.</p><p>"Guys stay back." Raven says. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos"</p><p>A purple aura comes from Terra's inside. Twenty seconds later Terra stands up:</p><p>"It worked Raven." She hugs her " Thank you."</p><p>"You're welcome." She says.</p><p>"Hey girls a little help.I have big problem." Red Arrow says and fight with soldiers.</p><p>Raven, Terra And Red Arrow attack soldiers at the same time.</p><p>"No that's impossible. How can this happen?" Deathstroke says.</p><p>"Shut up." Nightwing and Red hood say it at the same time and punched him. Deathstroke lays down. A few minutes later. He stands up:</p><p>"It's not over Titans. I will defeat you all. And I avenge my son Grant."</p><p>"You idiot! You still want to avenge your son? You have a daughter and another son remember? Rose and Joseph Wilson? Reminding you someone?" Green Lantern says angrily. </p><p>"Ravager is dead long time ago Deathstroke." Flash says.</p><p>"You should accept his death." Troia talks.</p><p>"Never. I'll kill you all." He says</p><p>"Not this day Deathstroke." Red hood says.</p><p>Deathstroke threw a smoke bomb and ran away. </p><p>"Yeah you better run jerk." Beast Boy says</p><p>"Where is he?" Raven says.</p><p>"He ran away." Nightwing talks.</p><p>"Guys I-I am so sorry. I-I don't deserve your friendship. I try to tell you all but I can't . I understand If you wanted I can leave the team." Terra was crying.</p><p>"Terra we know its not your choice. Its Deathstroke's fault." Red Arrow says. </p><p>"Hey Its all right Terra. We're your friends. And we never leave you alone." Starfire hugs Terra.</p><p>Four hours later team returns tower. It was a cold night. Terra try to rest her room, Rachel sleeping, Emiko is in kitchen, Garfield and Kyle plays video game, Dick and Kory talking in their room, Donna try to read books, Jason is in his room and try to call Barbara. She's didin't answers his calls. Jason left phone<br/>
and thinking today. Donna was cold today. They didin't talk since that night. He try to talk with Donna but she always runs away like Barbara. He stands up. And he starts walking her room. Donna heard her rooms door was opening and she saw Jason:</p><p> </p><p>"Donna we need to talk."</p><p>"There is nothing to talk Jason."</p><p>"Yes we are."</p><p>"Look it was a mistake okay."</p><p>"Why you run away from me."</p><p>"Because I ruined you and Barbara's life."</p><p> </p><p>He stops for a moment and starts talking:</p><p>"I want to know."</p><p>"What." she says.</p><p>"When did you realize you love me? And-and do you really love me?"</p><p>She shocked and crying but answer this question:</p><p> </p><p>I lost everything in my life but you-you gave me hope. You always helped me. You remember Prometheus destroy Star City with a earthquake? Remember Roy thinks he lost his daughter Lian? He thought she is dead but actually you saved her. You gave him hope. Thanks to you I become Troia. And Yes I love you I still love you but I can't because of you-</p><p>His phone started ringing. Jason opens. It was Alfred. A minute later he left phone. He can't talking. He was barely breathing. She realised something is wrong and asked him:</p><p>Jason are you alright? Is something wrong in Gotham?</p><p> He can barely talking:</p><p>Joker. He-he shot Barbara.</p><p> </p><p>GOTHAM CITY</p><p> </p><p>Dick, Jason and Donna goes to Gotham City Hospital. They found Harvey Bullock there and Jason asked him: </p><p>"Where is she Bullock?"</p><p>"Calm down kid she is still in surgery." He says.</p><p>"How did that happen?" Dick asks.</p><p>"The neighbors heard gunshots and they call us. We found her shot in the stomach and naked."</p><p>"Naked? Naked? You mean-" Jason says angrily.</p><p>"No not like that they just left her there as naked." Bullock says.</p><p>"Oh my god." Donna says.</p><p>"Where's her father Bullock?" Dick says.</p><p>"I am sorry kids but that motherfucker clown took Gordon with him. We search all city. I must go. If something happens I'll call you kids.</p><p>They just stay there quiet. Twenty minutes later Donna says: </p><p> </p><p>"Look Doctor is coming guys."</p><p>"Doctor please tell us will she lives?" Jason asks.</p><p>"We stop the bleeding. We tool the bullet. She survived. But unfortunetly- he stopped talking."</p><p>"What? What happened?" He asks.</p><p>"Bullet come to her spine. She-she will never walk again."</p><p>Time stopped for Jason. Donna can't believe this Dick sit on a chase. Jason asks:</p><p>"Can I look her?"</p><p>"Only two minutes."</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>He enters room and saw her. She is there, he approached her:</p><p>Barbara can you hear me?</p><p>Answered quietly:</p><p>"Yes J-Jason."</p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p>"You think I am alright." She's crying. </p><p>"Sorry I don't now what can I say."</p><p>"No need to apologize."</p><p>"Barbara I will save your father."</p><p>"Bruce was already go to save him Jason."</p><p>"Bruce was here?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"He deserve to die for what he did to you Barbara."</p><p>"Jason please."</p><p>"No Barbara its time to ended this game."</p><p>"Please don't."</p><p>"I love you."</p><p> </p><p>Jason left the hospital. Dick and Donna behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you going." she says.</p><p>"I'm going after him."</p><p>"Bruce was after him." Dick talks.</p><p>"That's not enough Dick."</p><p>"No you can't I am coming with you."</p><p>"No Dick."</p><p>"He was right I am coming with you too guys." she says.</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>They left hospital. They change their outfits. The first person they going to investigate was Harley Quinn. They found her in a warehouse. They entered warehouse she saw them:</p><p>"I see we have company kill them boys."</p><p>They surrounded by Harley's hencmens. Forty minutes later they defeat her hencmens and Troia captured her:</p><p>"Where is Joker tell us." Nightwing says.</p><p>"Never tough boy." Harley Says.</p><p>"I don't think so Harley."  Troia used her lasso on her</p><p>"Now tell me where is he?" Red Hood used his gun on her: </p><p>"In the funhouse. In the funhouse. Please. Please don't kill me." Troia punched her. She is fainted now. Nightwing starts talking:</p><p>I'll take her to GCPD. I'll see you there guys."</p><p>"Okay he said."</p><p>Nightwing took her and fly.</p><p>Red Hood and Troia left the warehouse:</p><p>"I have to do this myself."</p><p>"You can't he will kill you."</p><p>"Not the first time."</p><p>"Jason please let me help you."</p><p>"Help? Help? You caused all of this Donna. If you didin't tell me your feelings that night this would never happen. I should be there to protect her. You only think yourself. Because of you we're here." He's very angry now.</p><p>"Jay I am so sorry."</p><p>"No Donna. I know you love me. I have still feelings for you. But that's enough. You should go. It's over now."</p><p>Donna look at him one last time and fly away. She was crying.</p><p>Red Hood look at sky until she's gone. Put new bullets on his guns:</p><p>This ends tonight. All of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do you like this chapter? Next chapter coming soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Red Hood vs Batman vs Joker</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason made his choice. Joker dies tonight. He enters the funhouse. He saw Joker's gang was defeat. Seems like Bruce came here before him. He keeps walking. Then he saw Jim Gordon. Barbara's father. He looks like naked. And he was shocked. He was wearing a blanket. He approached him:</p><p>"Commissioner Its Red Hood can you hear me?"</p><p>He is barely talking:</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Do you now where Joker is?"</p><p>"Batman. He-he's after him."</p><p>"Don't worry. I'll find that bastard." </p><p>"Wait. Barbara, my daughter is she fine?"</p><p>Jason was quiet bow. How can he tell Barbara never walked again? He took a deep breath:</p><p>"She survived. She is now in hospital. I'll have to go. Cops will be here soon." And he leaves there.</p><p>Jason started walking around. He enters a tunnel. He saw they are more bad guys in here. But they passed out. Bruce kicked their ass also. He entered tunnels control room. There was something on the table. He looked them and he was shocked.<br/>
These are photos. And these are belongs to Barbara. She was shot and Joker striping her. He took her photos like that. Naked and bleeding. Jason realised that's why Jim Gordon was shocked. He was angry now. He yells:</p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna kill you motherfucker!" Then he hears noises. The voice coming from somewhere behind. He started to movie towards the voices. Then he saw Batman and Joker. He hides behind them. Both of them looked tired. He can hear Joker was yelling at him. Batman is just listened him. He possibly thinks just arrest him and night ends. And then Joker tells him a joke. And clown starts laughing. He thinks it wasn't funny. Then something happen he didin't expected. Batman is smiling and he's laughing too. Jason was shocked and angry now. That guy crippled Barbara and Bruce just laughing with him? What kind of hero do this? He now hated Bruce also. Bruce shoulded kill him long time ago. Joker killed Jason but Bruce never killed him. And now Barbara? And they laughed now? This can't stand. He took aim at them and starts shooting. But they didin't shot:</p><p>"Sorry. I ruined your fun."</p><p>"Red Hood what are you doing?"</p><p>"Hoodie? Is that you?"</p><p>"Yeah. And I'm finishing the job."</p><p>Batman threw batarangs at him. Two of them hit him. But he didin't stop. Than Joker use a machine gun and starts shooting them. They hide behind the different walls:</p><p> </p><p>"What a night. Two dead bats in one night."</p><p>"You will see the end of this day bastard."</p><p>"Red Hood stop this you're not gonna kill him."</p><p>"I'm sick of your bullshit. Now its my turn."</p><p>He starts shooting them. One of the bullets hits Joker's arm but he didin't stop. A minute later all of them is out of ammo. Then Red Hood took out his knife and attack him but Batman grabbed him. They are fighting now:</p><p>"Batsy? Hoodie? Are you there?"</p><p>"You're not doing this. We have rules."</p><p>"Rules? You mean laughed with maniacs?"</p><p> </p><p>Batman didin't answer this. Red hood punched him. But he blocked. Batman took two batarang and attack them. Joker took two knife. One of his knife cuts Batman's belt. Red Hood attack them. Joker blocked his attack. Red Hood's knife hit Batman's neck but didin't cut it. Joker threw one of his knife at Red Hodd. His hand is bleeding now. Red hood threw ninja stars at them Batman didn't hurt thanks to armor. Joker got hit from his chest, shoulder and leg. Batman punched Joker and grabbed Red Hood by the chest. But the bat symbol gives him high voltage electric. Red Hood kicked him and took a secret knife:</p><p>"I win tonight. What are you gonna do broken Robin?"</p><p>"Its time to end this motherfucker." He grabbed him and cut his throat.</p><p>"No." Batman says.</p><p>"Its over now." Red Hood talks. A few minutes later he is lifeless. Clown Prince Of Gotham is dead. He's no longer lives. Gotham is free from his madness </p><p>"What have you done?"</p><p>"Something you should do years ago."</p><p>"We can't do this Jason. He was a criminal yes we're not killers.</p><p>"But I am Bruce. Because he crippled Barbara. Barbara is crying because she can't feel her legs, she never walking again, she will be in a wheelchair all of her life."</p><p>"I know how you feel but-"</p><p>"You didin't do nothing about me. You should let me to kill him last time. At least you must do something for Barbara. But you just buddied with him."</p><p>Its quiet now. A few minutes later they hear sirens. Cops are coming. Batman talks:</p><p> </p><p>Nightwing comes there and see clown is dead:</p><p> </p><p>Bruce? Jason? "What happened here?"</p><p>"I did the right thing Dick. The right thing." Red Hood says.</p><p>"You can't be serious. Bruce?"</p><p>"We must check Gordon." He looks at Jason:</p><p>"Leave. I didin't see you here. We'll take care of Gordon."</p><p>"Ok. I'll see you guys later." He leaves the funhouse.</p><p> </p><p>Two hours later Jason was on the roof of a building. He watched Gotham City. He thinks Barbara and Donna. He broke Barbara's emotions. He shouldn't yield at Donna. He accept he loves her but also he loves Barbara. He loves both of them. But he don't want to break their hearts. He must do something. He thought for minutes. Finally he found a idea. It's crazy but their is not better option. He made a choice but it needs time. For now he must leave them. He talks with them later. A few minutes later he look at the gorgeous city. He is smiling now:</p><p>It's finally over. It's over now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter coming soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jason made a choice and talks Barbara and Donna.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>METROPOLIS</p><p>I'ts been three weeks since Jason killed Joker. Clown Prince Of Gotham was no more. Justice League and Titans didin't believe Jason killed him. But Bruce confirms this. Bruce and Jason didin't talk anymore. Jason didin't talk no one about Joker's death. His friends didin't bother him about this. Everyone, especially Barbara and Donna wss shocked. Barbara was still in hospital. She learns she can't walk anymore. Jason always visited her. He try to make her smile again. Donna was in her photo studio now. Donna left team for a few days. She hates herself for ruining Jason's life. She wanted be alone but she didin't know Jason secretly watched her. Jason was in Metropolis now. He and Kyle helps Superman against Cadmus agents. The fight lasted an hour. Finally agents are defeated. Superman starts talking:</p><p>"You two can go. I'll take care of them."</p><p>"If we're not on the front page in the newspapers tomorrow we'll have a bad time Superman." Red Hood says quietly.</p><p>"Don't worry about that. Do you forget Daily Planet?" Superman laughing.</p><p>"Whatever. We have to go Man Of Steel. Come on Red Hood." Green Lantern talks finally.</p><p>"You go. I have some other business."</p><p>"Red Hood are you alright? You look different today."</p><p>"I'm fine Green Lantern. I'll see you later."</p><p>Jason found a roof and changed his clothes. He starts walking in city. One hour later he stopped in front of a jeweler. One of the biggest jeweler of the city. He enters inside. The owner quickly came to him:</p><p>"Are you Mr. Todd?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Its a pleasure to meet you sir."</p><p>"Me too. Are they ready?"</p><p>"Of course. Please follow me."</p><p> </p><p>One hour later Jason leaves the jeweler. He took his phone. </p><p> </p><p>NEW YORK</p><p>Donna was about to left her photo studio. Then her phone started ringing.:</p><p>"Hello."</p><p>"Donna its Jason."</p><p>"Jason? What do you want?"</p><p>"We need talk."</p><p>"Please leave me alone. You said we're-"</p><p>"Donna just listen to me. I am sorry for yelling at you. I want to talk with you. Please. We both need this."</p><p> </p><p>She don't want to believe this. He wants talk with her? She thinks and finally took a deep breath:</p><p> </p><p>"Ok. Where?"</p><p>"Can you meet me in Gotham Hospital tomorrow?"</p><p>"But-but Barbara wasn't there?"</p><p>"If you still love me please come Donna"</p><p>"O-okay."</p><p> </p><p>GOTHAM CİTY</p><p>Jason and Donna meets in hospital. They came front of Barbara's room:</p><p>"Jason what is this? Why we are here."</p><p>"You must talk with Barbara."</p><p>"Jason you just brought me here to fix your relationship with Barbara? She was angry."</p><p>"Donna trust me. You both need this."</p><p>"But-but she hates me."</p><p>"I'm saying again. Trust me."</p><p> </p><p>He enters Barbara's room. She still try to move her legs:</p><p> </p><p>"Babs are you okay?"</p><p>"You think I am fine Jay? She was angry."</p><p>"Babs I am here to help you. Please. Let me help you."</p><p>"I-I am sorry Jay. But I can't take it anymore." She was crying:</p><p>"I don't deserve you. I am a cripple now. I am useless. I can't make you happy."</p><p>"No Barbara. It was my fault. I left you alone. I should be there. But whatever happens I love you." He kissed her forehead:</p><p> </p><p>"Barbara I need you to talk with someone. Can you do this for me?"</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Donna."</p><p>"What? She cause all of this. I'm not-"</p><p>"Barbara listen to me. I know you hate her but it wasn't her fault. You don't need to hate her. But please talk with her. At least for me."</p><p>She was quiet. A minute later:</p><p> </p><p>"Ok. But I'm doing this for you. She can came here."</p><p>"Thank you. He left the room." Donna still there:</p><p>"She awaits you."</p><p>"O-okay."</p><p> </p><p>She enters inside. Barbara lying her bed. She was looking angry. They didin't know Jason listening them. Donna sat on the chair next to her and starts talking:</p><p> </p><p>"Hel-hello Barbara."</p><p>"Hello Donna."</p><p>"You looking good."</p><p>"Yes I'm a crippiled now."</p><p>"I'm sorry. I did not mean it."</p><p>"Don't worry. Let's not talking this okay?"</p><p>"Ok. Jason want me to talk with you."</p><p> </p><p>Room was silent for a minute. Barbara's anger was gone now. Former Batgirl talks:</p><p>"Look Donna I'm sorry."</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"Since that night I think you are a bitch who stole my boyfriend. But I talk with Kory with last week. She says you're happy again.<br/>
But also she says you left the team. She says you're sad. I want to know if you and Jason do something since-"</p><p>"No we didin't do something. Since that night I'll never see his face. I'll always stay away from him. But-"</p><p>"But?"</p><p>"The night you'll shot he's came my room. He want to talk me. He asked me when did I love him and I was really loved him. Later Alfred calls him about you. I was here also that night. Jason learns you never walk again I realise he was broken as me. I'll helped him and Dick to find Joker. Later he was angry at me and tells me I cause all of this. Then he tells me it's over, I left there. I haven't see him until yesterday he calls me and asked me came here. And I am here now."</p><p>"Donna-"</p><p>"Wait Barbara. I'm not finished. You know my son is dead. After that I was broken. Everyone try to help. Especially Jason. Later I realise I love him. That night you saw us Jason didin't betray you. It was I. After I tells him truth we lost control ourselves. But don't hate him. It was my fault. And I am sorry Barbara. Because of me you're here. I ruined your life."</p><p> </p><p>Barbara was quiet now. Later she holds Donna's hand:</p><p> </p><p>"Donna I'm no better than you. Just look at me. I'm a cripple. Can I ask you something?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Do you really, really love him?"</p><p>"Y-yes?"</p><p>"Donna I know you love him but he can't. But also I loved him. I finally understand now. He loves us both but he can't. He must choose one of us. I wish there was a way we can handle it."</p><p>"Actually was." Both of them look at the door. Jason was looking them:</p><p> </p><p>"Jason what are you doing." Barbara says.</p><p>"You listening us all this time?"</p><p>"Yes. And yes there was a answer about your question."</p><p>"What do you mean." Donna says.</p><p>"Donna, Barbara was right. I must choose one of you. But that means one of you was broken after that."</p><p>"He was right Donna." Barbara talks. She was almost criying. "Jason. You must go with her. You're better of without me." She says.</p><p>"I don't need to do it Barbara." He holds both Barbara and Donna's hand. "I-I want to marry you Barbara. I want to marry both of you.</p><p> </p><p>They were in shock. Jason wants to marry both of them?</p><p> </p><p>"Jason we can't. We-"</p><p>"No. I made my choice. Polygamy remember?" He turns Donna:</p><p>"Do you love me?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Barbara. Do you love me?"</p><p>"Yes. But I-I need time. Please."</p><p>"Okay. I'm giving you two weeks to think about this."</p><p>"So-sounds good to me. Donna?"</p><p>"Ye-Yes."</p><p>"Now Barbara you should rest." They left the room.</p><p> </p><p>That night Barbara and Donna thinks Jason's words. Jason wants to marry them. I'ts crazy. If they accept they become husband and wives. And they have two weeks to think now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do you like the story?  Please describe at the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The girls finally made their choice about Jason's proposal.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I planned this as a short chapter. I hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Its been twelve days since Jason's marriage proposal. Barbara comes home five days ago. She tryring to get used to her new life. Donna returned to Titans. Cassie Sandsmark AKA Wonder Girl joins the team and she trained her. But both of them thinking the same thing. Jason's proposal. The man they loved wants to marry them. They still didin't know how to answer this. Barbara's father, Jim Gordon left home for a mission. He wouldn't come home until tomorrow night. He didin't want to leave his daughter like that but Barbara convinced him she can take care of herself. Meanwhile in Jump City Donna was sitting on the roof of the tower. Donna was holding her phone in her hand. She asks Dick about Barbara's number. Donna sat for a few more minutes. She finally decided to call Barbara. Barbara was trying to eat but she had no appetite. Her phone started ringing. She did not recognize the number but still opened it:</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Barbara its me Donna."</p><p>"Donna? How did you find my number?"</p><p>"Dick gaves me your number. I want know how are you."</p><p>"Bad. Moving with wheelchair was hard."</p><p>"I am sorry? Is there anything you want from me?"</p><p>"Ac-actually yes. My dad won't be back home until tomorrow night. And it would be nice of there was someone to stay with me."</p><p>"But I didin't know your address. Can you send me?"</p><p>"Okay."</p><p> </p><p>One hour later Donna was front of Barbara's home. She knocked on door. Barbara opened the door barely:</p><p> </p><p>"Hi Barbara."</p><p>"Hi Donna. Welcome to my home. Come."</p><p> </p><p>They want in inside. Donna sit on a chair. Barbara stood before her:</p><p> </p><p>"Ho-how are you Donna."</p><p>"Well not bad."</p><p>"I'm glad to hear that."



</p>
<p>"I see you have difficulty. Using the wheelchair is hard right?" Donna asks.</p><p>"I wish I can feel my legs. I feel like useless. Donna why did you come here really?"</p><p>"I-I want to talk about our common problem."</p><p>"Every night I think this Donna believe me. But I still can't believe he wants to marry us."</p><p>"Me too Barbara."</p><p>"Its a hard thing to choice. But-"</p><p>"But?"</p><p>"I think this last night. He was right about one thing. One of us will broken after his choice. None of us wants this. An-And I made my choice Donna. I-I will marry you and Jason. Donna was shocked now. A minute later she talks:</p><p> </p><p>"So you really-"</p><p>"Yes Donna. I'll become your and Jason's wife. And you?"</p><p>"Ye-yes Barbara. I-I will marry you and Jason. And I'll become your and Jason's wife."</p><p>"I think its time to talk with Jason. Are we agreed this Donna?</p><p>"As you wish Barbara."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jason goes Barbara's house and find a surprise there.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING-LEMON</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a hot summer evening. Fifty minutes later Jason was in front of Barbara's home now. He didin't know why Barbara called him. She says she want to talk him. And its important. He thinks it was about the proposal. But he gave Barbara and Donna two week so must be another reason. But he was carrying a small box with him just in case. He knocked the door. Barbara opened it:</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Jay."</p><p>"Hello Babs."</p><p>"You came."</p><p>"Yeah. What was the issue you want to talk me?"</p><p>"Let's talk inside."</p><p> </p><p>He enters inside. He sat in a seat. Barbara hardly came across. Jason helped her. It still hurts to see her in a wheelchair. It was certain that her father was not home. Jason saw a tote bag on the table behind the Barbara. She had a guest. It probubly one of her friends. But there seemed to be nobody is home. Room was quiet now. A minute later he started talking:</p><p> </p><p>"How are you Babs? Is there something you need?"</p><p>"No Jay. I'm fine."</p><p>"I see you have guest."</p><p> </p><p>Barbara turns and see the bag:</p><p> </p><p>"N-No actually. Today I have many visitors. All of them my friends. One forgot her bag there. I'll talked to her. She will come tomorrow and take her bag."</p><p>"Okay. I see your father is not home."</p><p>"Yeah. He's not came until tomorrow night."</p><p>"What was the issue you want to talk me?" He asked again. "You said its important."</p><p>"Yes, It was. But I don't know how to start."</p><p>"Its okay. Tell slowly."</p><p>"Okay." She took a deep breath. "It's about proposal." Jason looked at her:</p><p>"Barbara I told you and Donna you have time. Or-or your answer is no? If you said no I can understand you."</p><p>"No Jason. We made a choice. We will marry you. We will become your wives." Jason is smiling now.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad to hear that. You and Donna- Wait you said we?"</p><p>"Yes Jason. She said we." Jason looked where the voice come from. Donna was standing at the kitchen door. Jason was shocking:</p><p>"Donna what are you doing here?"</p><p>"Barbara said she needs a friend who can stay with her tonight. Right Barbara?"</p><p>"Yes Jason. She called me and we have a little talk. We agree to marry you."</p><p>"Then there is only one thing to do." Jason says and took out the little box. "I bought this from the best jeweler in Metropolis. Advantage of being Bruce Wayne' son." He opened the box.</p><p>Barbara and Donna couldn't believe what they saw. Two diamond rings. It was obvious that they were very expensive. Jason hold their hands:</p><p> </p><p>"Barbara Gordon, will you marry me?"</p><p>"Ye-yes." She was happy now. He put the ring on Barbara's finger.</p><p>"Donna Troy, will you marry me?"</p><p>"Yes." She smiling now. He put the ring on Donna's finger.</p><p>"How about we celebrate this?" Jason says. Lips came closer to each other. The girls looked embarrassed. They finally started kissing. Their tongues are dancing. They kissed for about two minutes. They finally stopped kissing. Girls was blushing now:</p><p>"So." Jason started talking. "Are you girls enjoying this?"</p><p>"Yes. What about you Ms. Barbara Todd?" Donna jokingly asked.</p><p>"So am I Ms. Donna Todd." Barbara was laughing.</p><p>"Let's continue celebrating in your room, Barbara." Jason says.</p><p>"We don't need to do this." Barbara speaks.</p><p>"Come on. It will be fun." Donna says.</p><p>"I am your fiancee, I make the rules." Jason says and took Barbara in his arms. "Follow me Donna. We will have a lot of fun tonight." They entered Barbara's room. They took of their clothes immediately. They helped each other to took their clothes. Finally all of them are naked. Donna's first time with Jason. Barbara fucking him with many times. The girls sit on bed. Jason hold their head:</p><p>Show me how much you love me girls. Give me a good blowjob. And lick my ass.</p><p>They started licking his cock. Barbara sucks his cock, Donna licks his balls. Later they switch sides. This time Donna suck his cock, Barbara lick his balls. Later Donna started licking Jason's ass. She can't believe she's licking Jason's ass. Jason was moaning now. Now its Barbara's turn. She licks Jason's ass many times. Barbara was licking badly. Jason deepthroated them now. The girls moaning and kissed each other. Both of them are very horny now. Half an hour later Jason stopped them:</p><p>"Its time to fuck girls. I started with you Barbara. But first I gave you a orgasm you need."</p><p>Jason licking her pussy. She came two minutes later. Jason is now fucking her pussy. Donna was kissing her. Donna lick her ass also. She's very enjoying this and screaming:</p><p>"Fuck me Jason. Fuck me please. Fuck your wife. Make me yours. Make me your woman."</p><p>"You're not a cripple. You're me and Donna's wife. Understand?</p><p>"Yes. I am you and Donna's wife."</p><p>Later Jason started fucking her ass now. He always fucked her from ass and she's enjoying this always:</p><p>"From now on you are my bitch Barbara. Do you understand? You are my whore now."</p><p>"Yes. I am your bitch. I am your whore. Just give me more. Please."</p><p>Donna was fingering herself. Jason stopped fucking Barbara and looking at her:</p><p>"You're next Donna. Get ready."</p><p>Donna was lying on bed now. Jason also gave her a orgasm. She came five minutes later. He started fucking her pussy. Barbara licking her ass. Donna was also screaming. Jason asking her:</p><p>"Was Terry fucking you like that?"</p><p>"No. Never like that. He was bad at sex. I am your property now. I am your slut now Jason."</p><p>"Good to know. You're ass is next Donna."</p><p>"But Jason. I've never done anal." She was scared now.</p><p>"I don't care. You're ass is mine tonight.</p><p>Barbara also fingering herself and kissing Donna's lips. He started fuck her ass. Her ass was tight but that didin't stopped him:</p><p>"Enjoying this?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"You are not a broken woman anymore. You're me and Barbara's wife. Understand Donna?"</p><p>"Yes. I am you and Barbara's wife."</p><p>"And you are my bitch."</p><p>"I am your bitch. A bitch in heat. Fuck your wife Jason. I am your whore now Jason."</p><p> </p><p>Two hours later Jason finally says:</p><p>"I'm cumming girls come here." He cumming their faces. The girls kissing each other. The girls cleaned their faces. They tired now. They lie on bed. Jason is talking:</p><p>"I am so happy to fuck you girls." He says.</p><p>"It was my best fuck ever. What about you Donna.</p><p>"Me too Barbara. I'm very enjoying this.</p><p>"Barbara, Donna from now on you girls belong to me."</p><p>"I am you and Donna's whore husband." Barbara says.</p><p>"I am you and Barbara's bitch husband." Donna says.</p><p>They kissed each other one last time and slept naked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jason wakes up and remembers last night.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another short chapter.</p><p> </p><p>SPOILER-LEMON</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason wakes up. He, Barbara and Donna is naked. Now he remember last night. He slowly grab their ass and kisses their lips. They still didin't awake. Jason goes to bathroom. He started taking a shower. Four minutes later the door was opened. Barbara was in Donna's arms. They are still naked and kissing each other:</p><p>"Hello girls. Still enjoying last night?" He asked them.</p><p>"Yes. And we are still horny." Barbara still kissing Donna.</p><p>"Can we join you on bath? We need this." Donna asking him.</p><p>"Come on than. Your fiancee waits you girls."</p><p> </p><p>They kissed each other. The girls bowed front of him. His dick was hard now. They sucking and kissing his cock. Jason deepthroated them badly:</p><p>"I surrounded your cock husband. I love you Barbara." Donna says.</p><p>"I surrounded your dick husband. I love you Donna." Barbara says.</p><p> </p><p>"Then kiss me girls. You are my wives and my bitchs now." They kissed their lips. He fuck them their two times:</p><p> </p><p>"Jason fuck your slutty wife. Donna I fallen love with you and Jason."</p><p>"Jason fuck your bitchy wife. Barbara I also love you and Jason.</p><p>"Then comes your husband whores." Jason says.</p><p> </p><p> He came their mouth forty minutes later. Barbara and Donna was kissing now. They came out of bathroom now. Later they sit on kitchen. All of them naked now. Jason kissed their lips. They started to have breakfast:</p><p>"Jason when we tell everyone about us? They figured out soon." Donna says.</p><p>"Donna is right Jason. We must tell them." Barbara says.</p><p>"How about a week later?"</p><p>"Okay. Sounds good to me. Donna?"</p><p>"Yes. Barbara. Me too."</p><p>"How about a little fun after breakfast. I have some skills to show you girls. I am sure you like this. After all I am your husband and you girls are my wife and whores." He kissed them. Barbara and Donna smiling now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone learns Jason, Barbara and Donna's relationship. HAPPY ENDING</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is final chapter.  My next fanfiction is about  Red Hood and Powergirl.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One week later they tell everyone about their relationship. Everyone was shocked. Their friends and families and other heroes can't believe this. Some opposed it. They said they were serious in their relationship. They told everyone that they would marry. They started their wedding preparations. They decided to get married after four months. A month later Barbara joined batfamily as Oracle, Jason and Donna became leaders of Titans alongside with Dick. Some nights they met secretly and doing sex. Barbara and Donna accepting each other as Jason's wives. Barbara and Donna always broken after sex. Barbara and Donna always horny for Jason. They were always walking around naked when alone. Bruce sent them on vacation to scotland a month before the wedding. Jason fucking them everyday, Barbara and Donna always giving him a good blowjob. They always sleeping naked.</p><p> </p><p>Finally wedding day come. Jason wears a black suit. Barbara and Donna's wedding dresses were white. They look hot, sexy and beautiful. Koriand'r and Diana was bridemaids. Roy and Kyle always helped Jason. After the wedding was over, the three kissed each other. After wedding, they go to their new home. At the elevator Barbara and Donna grabs his ass. Jason also grabs their asses kissed their lips. These womens belong to him now. Jason gives Barbara and Donna a night they never forget. All of them horny tonight. He fuck them hardly tonight. Barbara and Donna have a lesbian sex also. Barbara and Donna sucking his cock, they kissing and fingering each other. Deepthroated them every time. He filled all of their holes. Finally he came their mouth. Barbara and Donna is broken now. They can't even move. After Jason clean their faces he slowly kissing their lips. And they sleeping as naked now. In morning Jason wakes up and looking two woman he loves. His wifes. A moment later the girls wake up and kissing each other. Donna took Barbara in her arms. Jason offers them going to shower. They agreed. They found happiness finally. Their life was loving each other and sex now. A year later Jason becomes CEO of Wayne Enterprises. Two years later Jason impregnated Barbara and Donna. Two months later the girls finds out they're pregnant. Barbara was screaming with joy. Donna can't believe she became a mother again. Donna feared she lost her child again. But Barbara came, she kissed her wife and tells her that won't happen again. At night they tells their husband about their pregnancy. Jason can't believe he become a father. He kissed his wifes. He took them on bed to celebrate this. He striped their clothes until they are naked. He gave them a good night. He fuck and deepthroated them until morning. Barbara and Donna filled with cum now. He broke their minds. They can't move. Barbara and Donna can't talk. They can only moaning and kissing each other.



Later they learned that babies gender is girls. Seven months later Barbara and Donna birth their daughters. Jason and Barbara named their daughter Sheila. Jason and Donna named their daughter Catherine. One day his daughters will grow and become beautiful heroes. They kissed each other. Their tongues are dancing. After that Barbara and Donna kissed each other. Jason kissed his daughters forehead. Jason is happy now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>